darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
354
Julia shows Victoria what awaits her as Barnabas' vampire bride. Synopsis Teaser : A cluster of pale stars shine over Collinwood like cold, unblinking eyes in the darkness watching the Earth below. At Collinwood, there is one girl who is trusted implicitly by all of us. But unknown to us she has fallen prey to the supernatural. She watches and waits, and everything she learns becomes the knowledge of one who, at any moment, is prepared to wreak destruction. At the Old House, Carolyn Stoddard informs Barnabas Collins that Victoria Winters confessed to being afraid of him. She also tells him of her theory that Dr. Julia Hoffman is responsible for Victoria's change of attitude. Incensed by the possibility, Barnabas commands Carolyn to watch Julia carefully. If Julia has impaired Victoria becoming his bride, then the doctor has signed her own death certificate. Act I The following morning, Julia sits reading in Collinwood's drawing room when Carolyn enters with a stack of mail. Julia accuses the younger woman of following and keeping an eye on her. Carolyn, realizing she has not been careful enough while observing Julia, denies this. After exchanging some icy parting words, Julia goes upstairs to her room. Just then, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins enter and inform Carolyn that they have agreed to send the troubled David Collins to Boston for a holiday and that Victoria will be accompanying him. Carolyn, uncertain about Victoria leaving, surprises her mother and uncle by declaring David's departure a good idea. She stresses that David's wild tales are the product of a disturbed mind. Roger suggests Carolyn join Victoria and David on their trip to see Aunt Catherine, but Carolyn angrily rejects the invitation. Once she leaves the room, Roger and Elizabeth remark on Carolyn's odd behavior. Act II Later that afternoon, Julia finds Victoria in the drawing room preparing a bouquet of flowers for Barnabas. Victoria, feeling ashamed of her inexplicable actions toward Barnabas, explains the fear she feels to a secretly pleased Julia. However, Julia bristles when Victoria speaks of how close she feels to Barnabas and how much she cares for him. At that moment, Carolyn interrupts and announces she is going into Collinsport to do some shopping. Carolyn pretends to leave, only to return and spy on Julia and Victoria. Using the chandelier crystal from the West Wing, Julia wastes no time in hypnotizing Victoria again. As Julia commands Victoria to leave Collinwood with her, Carolyn puts on her coat and follows them. Act III Julia takes Victoria to a room in the Old House cellar which houses a new coffin. Outside the room, Carolyn watches and listens as Julia tells Victoria that Barnabas intends for the coffin to be hers. Julia continues to make Victoria subconsciously afraid of Barnabas, and commands the governess to resist him. Carolyn hides herself as the other two women depart. Act IV Julia returns to Collinwood with Victoria, whom she brings out of the trance. The mention of Barnabas causes Victoria to falter, and she is instantly frightened of the idea of taking her gift of flowers to the Old House. She asks Julia to take the flowers instead and to make her apologies for her. Elizabeth enters the drawing room and thanks Victoria for agreeing to accompany David because she realizes Victoria is not enthusiastic about the trip. But, much to Elizabeth's surprise, Victoria expresses how glad she is to be getting away from Collinwood. Julia smiles; her plan to keep Barnabas and Victoria apart is succeeding. That night, Carolyn informs Barnabas of Julia's betrayal. The vampire is livid as he realizes the source of Victoria's sudden fear. He intends to repair the damage Julia has done, then he plans to inflict a horrible fate on the doctor. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: So, Julia has finally turned against me. I never thought her capable of being so foolhardy. ---- : [Stoddard|Carolyn: Are you going to kill her? ---- : Barnabas: Perhaps. Or perhaps, she will meet a worse fate. Much worse! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 352. Story * Roger suggests that Carolyn join Victoria and David on their trip to Boston. He says that Aunt Catherine would arrange for her to go to dozens of parties while she's there. Katherine is never mentioned in the series again, and it's unclear which side of the family she's on. The 2012 audio drama A Collinwood Christmas featured a Catherine Collins, who was Jamison's wife, and therefore Roger and Elizabeth's mother, so she is unlikely to be the "Aunt Catherine" mentioned here. * TIMELINE: Day 136 takes place. It was yesterday when Victoria recoiled from Barnabas' touch. Victoria and David will take the 7:10am bus to Bangor. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reenactment of the previous episode's cliffhanger, the dialogue between Barnabas and Carolyn has been slightly changed. * During the opening sequence, the top edge of the Old House set can be seen as well as the studio lights. * Joan Bennett flubs a line in Act I, when Roger asks why anyone would object to leaving Collinwood, she replies, "Because they know she knows that they'll notify her if there is any news about Burke." * There are some strange noises offstage when Carolyn talks to Victoria and Julia in Act II. * How did Julia not see Carolyn when she and Victoria turn and start to depart the room where the other coffin was? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 354 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 354 - Haunted House of Cards The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3540354